This description generally relates to head-mounted displays (HMDs), and specifically relates to eye tracking using a light field camera on a HMD.
Light field cameras, or plenoptic cameras, can take images including information about both the intensity of light and the direction of captured light rays. In contrast, a conventional camera only captures light intensity without information describing light ray directions. Existing technologies take advantage of light field cameras for photography. In particular, image processing techniques can refocus on a different part of an image after a light field camera has taken the image. For example, the image was originally focused on a distant tree in the background, and refocused on a flower up close in the foreground.